Oblivious
by heart.pandora
Summary: Hermione doesn't know what to do with her feelings anymore she's terrified of them. She denies them as long as she is able. As long as he remain oblivious to her, she will hide her love. HeF, HGi, RLu, GA, temporarily HeR


Hermione walked in the front door and set her bags on the floort beside her feet. It was about a month before school started back at Hogwarts. She arrived at the Burrow just this morning. She took in her surroundings. She loved it here especially since it smelled of fresh cut grass, which is odd since the Weaslys don't own a lawn mower. She laughed at the thought of them owning a muggle object like that.

"Is anybody home?" she asked through the silence.

Ron poked his head around the kitchen doorway and smiled, "Welcome, Hermione!"

She smiled back and he led her to the dining table. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What about my bags?" she asked nodding her head to the bags by the front door.

Mrs. Weasly was the first to speak up, "I'll take of that, dear."

With a wave of her wand, Hermione's bags made their way up the stairs to Hermione's room. Hermione smiled and nodded her head in thanks as Mrs. Weasly continued with breakfast.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny coming down the stairs and smiling at her, "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny pulled out a chair beside Hermione and sat down, "We have so much to catch up on."

Hermione smiled weakly. She loved Ginny; she was like a little sister to her. It's just ever since Harry and Hermione got together, it's all she can talk about.

"Mum, what's for breakfast?"

"Biscuits and gravy, sit."

Hermione looked at Fred and George who had pulled out chairs infront of Hermione and sat down. They didn't even notice her when Mrs. Weasly set plates with food on the table. They gulped it down like they were starving and havn't eaten for months.

When Hermione was full, she coughed loud enough so the twins could hear her. Their eyes shot up at her as she asked, "How's your shop going?"

George looked at Fred who spoke up, "Good. We didn't expect business to be so overwelming."

Hermione smiled, "That's great. I might stop by sometime."

Fred grinned, "Feel free."

They pushed their plates away, stood up, and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione turned to Ginny who was looking at her now, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is something wrong with Fred and George? They don't seem like themselves."

"I didn't notice any changes in them. Besides, why are you so interested?"

Hermione stood up, "It's just, they didn't seem to notice me at lunch."

Ginny stood up also and pushed her chair in, "Don't let them avoiding you go to your head. It's really nothing. Besides, you're Ron's friend, not theirs."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to my room."

Ginny nodded her head as Hermione left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She was about to open the door to her bedroom when she heard Fred and George laughing. She slowly but quietly walked over to their bedroom door and put her ear against it.

"Does Ron still like her?" George said chuckling.

"I don't know," Fred replied.

"It would be funny if he did. I mean, she's a mess."

"Yes, she is."

Fred and George laughed harder as Hermione sulked back to her room. She layed down on her bed as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know why they would say things like that about her. She never did a thing to them. She pictured them in her head. Their ginger hair swept across their face, thier blue eyes sparkling like crystals, and thier voices which were gentle even when they making fun of her. She shook this thought out of her head. She shouldn't be hurt. After all, they were just silly pranksters who didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves. She cried even harder as she smothered her face in her pillow.

Across the hall, Fred and George stopped laughing as they heard a noise.

"What the bloody hell is that?" George asked curiously.

"It's sounds like a girl...crying," Fred was curious by now.

"Lets go see what it's about."

Fred and George got up and followed the noise. They stopped outside Hermione's bedroom.

"It's Hermione?" Fred asked surprised.

George nodded his head as he lightly tapped on the door. Hermione glanced at the door, wiped her eyes, and stood up. She glided over to the door. When she opened it, she was shocked to find Fred and George standing there looking at her. Even though she had tried to prevent it, they knew she was crying and hurt. It was evident in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" George asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said turning to shut the door in their face.

Fred put his hand out to stop the door, "I'm guessing you're mad at us. If you aren't, I doubt you'd try to slam the door in our face."

Hermione huffed, walked over to her bed, sat down, and crossed her arms. Fred and George walked in and sat on either side of her. Fred and George wiped two tears from her face as they feel slowly down her cheeks.

"We're not leaving until you tell us what we did," George stated.

Hermione huffed again and deciding she had lost the fight, she said angrily, "In your room, you said it would be funny if Ron still liked me. You said that I was a mess."

Fred and George looked at eachother and laughed. Hermione was hurt by their reaction. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Fred and George, surprised by her jumping of conclusions, got up and walked over to her.

As Fred and George gently laid thier hands on each of Hermion's shoulder, "Relax! We weren't talking about you. We were talking about Lavender. Ever since they broke up, we think he regrets. I just thought it would be funny if he still liked her," Fred stated.

George was curious by now, "Do you like Ron?"

Hermione blushed crimson, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for starters, you were in tears because you thought we said it'd be funny if he liked you."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know what I feel. All I know is that comment hurt me."

"Hermione," Fred said making Hermione looking at her, "we wouldn't talk about you like that."

With saying that, they left the room and shut the door quietly behind them. Hermione knew it wasn't Ron not liking her that hurt her; it was that Fred was in on it. She couldn't say she liked him, but she couldn't deny it either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


End file.
